


Mickey To The Rescue

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Humor, Ian has found his new hero, M/M, Mickey has season 3 swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian is getting robbed. </p><p>His date is a coward.</p><p>A handsome, confident stranger steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maryellen590](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/gifts).



> This is for Mary, an apology. My intention wasn't to upset you so here, enjoy this.

It's 1:00 am and Ian just left Boys Town with Brian. It's the second time this week they're meeting coincidentally. They're walking down a sidewalk and the guy can't get his hands off him. Before Ian knows he's being pinned against the wall and Brian is kissing the shit out of him. They're busy making out and groping each other when, 

"Give me all your money."

They quickly pull away and Ian looks at the intruder confused, still trying to catch up on what's happening. 

"What?" he asks. 

"Shit!" Brian shouts with fear. 

"I know you're not fucking deaf. Hand over your phones and wallets."

"You have _got_ to be kidding me. Are you serious?" Ian asks because _come on!_

The thief pulls out a knife. 

"Woah, woah, woah." Brian says right before jumping behind Ian. 

Ian scoffs and tries to get away from his cowardly date but Brian moves with him. Ian stops and turns to the thief. 

"This is the fucking south side, you really think I'm gonna let you rob me?"

Ian sees the guy blink at him, clearly not expecting to hear that. The thief turns to Brian. "Tell your boyfriend to do as I say or someone's going to die."

Brian pushes Ian forward towards the guy _robbing them._ "There, steal from him. I have nothing, please don't hurt me." there's even a tremor in his voice. _Jesus._

Ian thinks if he rolls his eyes one more time they're gonna get stuck in the back of his head. He chuckles drily. He cannot believe he picked up such a fucking pussy. The thief pushes Ian against the wall and he can feel the tip of the knife on his stomach. 

"Not gonna say it again." the thief whispers in what Ian assumes is supposed to be a threatening way. The knife is now on Ian's throat. 

Ian for the life of him can't explain why he doesn't feel scared. Maybe it's because he knows he can take this guy if there wasn't a fucking knife in the equation. He's about to say something witty when he notices three guys walking towards them. _Okay, now he's scared._

"Aye!" One of them calls, the shortest of the three. He saunters closer with swag like he owns the place. Even with a knife on his jugular Ian's dick shows interest. "Walk away O'riley." the stranger says. 

The thief turns his head to look at Ian's hero. He growls. "Milkovich, this has nothing to do with you." he spits. 

_Milkovich_ takes one last drag of his cigarette and drops it. He then spits on the ground and thumbs his nose. "I said, _fuck off."_

The thief -O'riley- reluctantly lets go of Ian and pockets his knife. He then huffs angrily and takes off. 

Milkovich smirks at Ian his eyes glittering from the street lights. Ian's dick continues to be interested. "You okay red?"

Ian clears his throat and straightens his shirt. "Umm... Yeah, thanks."

"If you're done playing hero, we can go now bro." One of the other guys -that Ian had completely forgotten were still there- calls. 

"Go ahead, I'll catch up." Milkovich tells them but doesn't take his eyes off Ian. 

"Whatever." One of Milkovich's brother says right before both of them leave. 

"Got a name red?"

"Ian."

"You can call me Mickey."

"Thank you Mickey." Ian says, testing the name on his lips. It suits this hot guy. 

Mickey shuffles in place before looking at the road. "You wanna... maybe I can walk you home or some shit. That way I can make sure you get there safely." he coughs. "Or whatever." he adds. 

Ian raises an eyebrow. "You know, despite what it looked like, I _can_ take care of myself."

Mickey bites his bottom lip and openly checks Ian out. "Oh, I don't doubt that."

Ian chuckles and nods. "Okay." he agrees and starts walking with Mickey right behind him. "Thanks again, for what you did back there."

"I have this rule, where I don't let redheads get robbed."

Ian laughs. "That _is not_ a thing." 

"Yeah, it fucking is." 

Ian laughs some more and Mickey joins him. They keep walking. 

He has half a mind to look for O'riley and give him Brian's address. Or a fruit basket. Because if he hadn't tried to rob him, Ian wouldn't have found his future boyfriend. He smiles to himself and keeps talking and laughing at Mickey's jokes.

_Brian who?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanx for reading guys. The hardest part isn't even the writing, it's coming up with titles for my fics. _Jesus._
> 
> Also Brian is my cousin, and he's not a coward, at all. He just lost a bet to me so I told him I was gonna make him a gay character (or use his name that is) in one of my fics. He he hee
> 
> Anyhu, kudos and all comments welcome. ♥♥♥


End file.
